


Two Princes

by BeccaAnne814



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, PG-13 sexual situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaAnne814/pseuds/BeccaAnne814
Summary: You meet two amazing guys.  Which one will you choose?





	1. Two Princes

Wanda had been nagging you for weeks to join her for the Art Gallery opening on Tuesday night.  The photographer was some weird guy who called himself "Vision."  You thought it was a bit presumptuous, but Wanda was crushing hard, and as her best friend, you had support her.  Being a supermodel, Wanda had been able to score the both of you two gorgeous designer dresses to wear to the black tie event.  All of New York's finest would be out tonight to view the latest in Vision's "Food for Thought" theme.  Basically, the guy was obsessed with food, and took pictures of his dinner.  Rich people bought the craziest stuff.

Wanda had quickly drawn the eye of the temperamental artist and was currently gushing over his latest study, _Prime Rib with Asparagus Spears_.  You stood off to the side, sipping your champagne as you rolled your eyes.

"You don't seem too impressed with Vision's _vision_ ," a deep voice whispered from behind you.

You turned around to see a gorgeous, tall, well-built blonde smirking as he casually sipped from his own glass.  "I'm just here because my best friend is in love with the photographer."

"The leggy brunette?" he inquired.

"Wanda Maximoff," you replied.

"The supermodel!" he exclaimed.  "I thought she looked familiar.  Are you a model, as well?"

You burst out in laughter at his question.  "Absolutely not!  I actually like to eat every now and then."   You paused for a moment, considering.  "Maybe Vision and I have more in common than I thought!"

The stranger let out a deep laugh, shaking his head at you.  "You're definitely not the kind of woman I usually meet at these events.  I'm Steve Rogers, and you are?"

"(Y/N) (Y/L/N)," you replied.  "Wait!  You're not the retired Army Captain, turned real estate developer, Steve Rogers, are you?"

"Guilty as charged," he responded.  "So, why don't you give me your number, and I can take you out to a nice dinner this Friday and we can get to know one another a little better?"

You smiled up at him in response as you took his phone, programing your number into the device.

 

You were standing in line at your favorite coffee shop the next morning, lost in daydreams about your upcoming date with Steve.  You were so caught up in your fantasy that you didn't notice the barista trying to get your attention.

"Excuse me, miss," a husky voice interrupted your thoughts.  "You're next."

You turned to thank the man behind you, but were rendered speechless.  This guy had "bad news" written all over his handsome face.  He was tall, with dark shaggy hair hanging down to his shoulders.  Shoulders that stretched the already tight t-shirt taut against an impressive set of pecs.  Your eyes went to the motorcycle helmet cradled against his hip and you couldn't help but notice those thighs. Those were the kind of thighs a girl could get comfortable on.  

"Miss?" the man said again, causing your eyes to shoot back up to his face.  You were embarrassed to have been caught ogling the man, so you whispered a hasty "thank you" and turned toward the counter to order your coffee.  

The barista gave you your total, but before you could swipe your card the man behind you interrupted.  "I've got hers, doll.  Add a Venti coffee, black, with a shot of espresso, please."

Completely flustered, you turned back toward to face those stormy blue-grey eyes.  "You don't have to do that."

"What?" he asked with a smirk.  "Buy a beautiful woman coffee?  It's my pleasure."

"You're pretty sure of yourself, aren't you?" you asked as you took your coffee from the barista.

"I like to think so," he responded with a wink before grabbing his own cup of coffee.  "I'm Bucky, by the way."

"(Y/N)," you replied, before taking a sip of your latte.

"So, (Y/N)," Bucky began as he nodded his head in the direction of your keychain.  "I see you're a Yankees fan.  I just happen to have tickets to Saturday's game against the Sox.  You wouldn't be interested in joining me, would you?"

"Well, you did buy me a cup of coffee," you joked as you took his phone to enter in your information.  "The least I could do would be to accompany you to the game."

_Yeah_

_One, two, princes kneel before you_

_That's what I said, now_

_Princes, Princes who adore you_

_Just go ahead, now_

_One has diamonds in his pockets_

_That's some bread, now_

_This one, said he wants to buy you rockets_

_Ain't in his head, now_

 

Friday night couldn't have come any quicker, in your opinion.  You had tried on at least ten different dresses before Wanda threw her hands up in annoyance.  "(Y/N)!  You look amazing in every one of these.  Just pick one and finish getting ready.  Steve will be here in twenty minutes!"

"Okay," you huffed.  "I'll go with the blue one.  It'll match his eyes."

Twenty minutes later, you were wearing the blue dress, ready to go when the buzzer sounded.  Wanda rushed to the intercom, smiling at you as she informed Steve to come up.

Steve was dressed in a sharp, dark grey Armani suit that fit him to a tee.  He kissed Wanda's hand before turning to you, gushing at how beautiful you looked.

He took you to one of the top restaurants in the city, telling you to order whatever you wanted.  The food was just as good as the conversation.  Steve was an interesting man, humble even, despite his impressive wealth.  He explained how he wanted to restore Brooklyn to its former glory by revitalizing the area with new businesses and newer, affordable housing.  

By the end of the evening, you were completely smitten with the man.  He was the kind of guy a girl dreamed about meeting.  He left you at your doorstep, but not before leaving you breathless with a steamy goodnight kiss.  You almost floated up to your apartment with Wanda, reveling in the magical evening.

 

The next morning you awoke, just as anxious for this afternoon as you were for last night.  You loved baseball, and there was nothing like spending an afternoon at Yankee Stadium when they were playing the Boston Red Sox.  You rushed to your closet, searching for your Derek Jeter jersey.  

Wanda was waiting for you in the kitchen, having returned from her date with Vision later than you.  She was anxious to hear how your evening had went.  You told her how much of a gentleman Steve was and that you were seeing him again next Friday night.  

She asked about your jersey, knowing you only wore it when you were going to a game.  You finally had to tell her about Bucky, dreading her response.  "You hussy!  Two guys in one weekend!  I can't believe you would do that!"

Bucky picked you up on his motorcycle, making sure to bring a spare helmet for you to wear.  The feeling of being on the bike behind him was thrilling.  His hips were cradled in between your thighs and your arms were wrapped tightly around his chest as he darted in and out of the congested traffic in the Bronx.  

Bucky was just as enthusiastic about the Yankees as you were.  The two of you ate fully loaded hot dogs while you cheered on your team.  When they scored the final run to win the game, Bucky turned toward you, picking you up and spinning you around in celebration.  Setting you back on your feet, his hand moved up to brush his knuckles along your cheek, his lips meeting yours in a fiery kiss.

The ride back to your apartment was even more thrilling than the initial one.  Feeling a little bolder, you slipped your hands under the hem of his t-shirt.  The vibration of the motorcycle coupled with the hard, warm flesh under your hands had desire coursing through you.  

Bucky wasn't exactly gentlemanly as he held you flush against the door to your apartment, one hand slipping under your jersey while the other one cupped the back of your thigh, bringing it up to his waist.  His mouth was everywhere.  One second his lips were on yours, the next he was placing hot, open-mouthed kisses along your neck.  It took all of your willpower to break away before the two of you ripped one another's clothes off in your doorway.  You kissed Bucky goodnight one final time before promising to see him again next Saturday.

_This one, got a princely racket_

_That's what I said, now_

_Got some big seal upon his jacket_

_Ain't in his head, now_

_You marry him, your father will condone you_

_How 'bout that, now_

_You marry me, your father will disown you_

_He'll eat his hat, now_

 

The following Friday, Steve picked you up in a long, sleek, black limousine.  He had been invited to one of Tony Stark's famous parties and was taking you as his date.  Wanda had come through yet again with another gorgeous evening gown that made you feel like a princess.  Steve was a perfect gentleman the whole evening, fetching you drinks from the bar and twirling you around the dance floor at every opportunity.

The limo ride back to your apartment showed a different side to the suave businessman.  Emboldened by a few drinks, Steve wasted no time.  The limo had barely pulled away from the curb before his mouth was on yours, his lips almost crushing yours with the intensity of his desire.  You were just as eager for him, your hands quickly pulling his shirt from his waistband so you could get your hands on that amazing body.  Steve's hands were just as busy, sliding up under your dress to caress your thighs as he laid you back on the seat. 

The ride back was nowhere near long enough for the two of you finish what you had started, and you were a bit grateful.  You weren't sure you were ready to have sex in the back of limo, even if it was Steve Rogers.  He felt guilty about not walking you to your door, but he was in no shape to set foot in public.  You kissed him goodnight and walked to your door, pausing to wave at him as the limo pulled back into traffic.

 

You managed to avoid Wanda the next day, seeing as she had spent the night with Vision and hadn't returned to the apartment until after Bucky had picked you up for your date.  He had brought the bike again, secretly thrilling you.  You relished the time you spent behind him on the machine, your arms wrapped around him tightly.  He hadn't told you were you were going, so you were surprised when he took the exit to Coney Island.  It had been years since you had been.

You and Bucky ate slices of pizza while you walked along the boardwalk, taking in the picturesque views and throngs of people.  He won you a stuffed bear at one of the carnival games before taking you on the Ferris wheel.  The sun had set by this time, so when the ride stopped at the top, you could see the dazzling lights of the park shining brightly.  

Bucky grasped your chin, turning your head toward his as he sweetly kissed you.  One hand was clutching your bear while the other was buried in his hair, pulling him closer as you deepened the kiss.  You broke apart with a laugh as the Ferris wheel jerked back into motion. 

He led you to the beach, walking hand in hand as you listened to the water gently lap against the shore.  He raised your hand to his lips, brushing them gently over your knuckles as he smiled at you.  You leaned in closer as his arm wrapped around you.

At the end of the night, he walked you to your door.  He gently kissed you before walking backward toward his bike, not wanting to take his eyes off of you for a second.

_Marry him or marry me_

_I'm the one that loves you baby can't you see?_

_I ain't got no future or a family tree_

_But I know what a prince and lover ought to be_

_I know what a prince and lover ought to be_

 

You knew you couldn't avoid Wanda forever, so you decided to get it over with.  Walking into her room, you found her propped up in bed, playing on her phone.  "Texting with Vision?"

"Yes," she answered coyly.  "Who are you texting this morning, Steve or Bucky?"

"Both," you admitted.

"You're playing with fire, my dear," she warned.  "You can't keep juggling the two of them, you're going to have to choose."

"I know," you agreed, grabbing a pillow and burying your face in it as you laid on the bed. "I just don't know which one to pick."

"Which is better in bed?" she asked mischievously.  

You gasped at her question, swinging the pillow at her before you responded.  "I haven't slept with either of them!  Yet. . ."

Wanda looked at you as if you had grown another head.  "You're a stronger woman than me."

"Who do you think I should choose?" you asked, turning serious again.

"I can't make that decision for you, (Y/N)," she said.  "You need to decide which one you can't live without."

_Said, if you want to call me baby_

_Just go ahead, now_

_And if you like to tell me maybe_

_Just go ahead, now_

_And if you wanna buy me flowers_

_Just go ahead, now_

_And if you like to talk for hours_

_Just go ahead, now_

 

You spent the next few days texting back and forth with both men, desperately trying to make a choice.  Each one was amazing in their own way, both of them fun and sexy.  But there was only one that made your heart melt when you saw him.  There was only one that you could see yourself with ten, twenty, even fifty years from now.  Making up your mind, you grabbed your keys and headed out the door.

 

So, now it's time for you to decide.  Go to the Chapter Index and choose either _Bucky's Ending_ or _Steve's Ending_.


	2. Bucky's Ending

You could barely sit still in the cab on your way to his place.  You were so nervous.  This was the biggest decision of your life.  You knew you had made the right call, he was definitely the guy for you.  You just hoped he felt the same way about you.

The taxi pulled up to the curb and you handed the driver some bills, telling him to keep the change.  You couldn't take the anticipation any longer.  You jumped out of the cab and raced to his door.  You took a second to catch your breath before you rang the buzzer.

"Hello?" a distorted voice sounded from the intercom.

"It's me," you answered.  "May I come up?"

The door clicking as it unlocked was answer enough.  You opened the door and made your way to his apartment.  He was waiting for you by the door as you came up the stairs.  You could tell that he hadn't been up long, his eyes still had that sleepy glaze and his hair was a bit tousled.  You thought he'd never looked sexier.

You didn't say a word as you walked toward him.  You buried your hands in his hair as you brought his lips down to yours.  It didn't take long for Bucky to figure out why you had come over.  His hands went to your hips, dragging you closer as he deepened the kiss.  The sound he made as you nipped at his lip sent a fresh wave of desire through you.

Bucky's hands moved further down your body until he had a firm grasp on the backs of your thighs.  With little effort, he lifted you up, your legs wrapping around his waist as he walked toward his bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

Bucky was the perfect lover.  He was sweet and tender as the two of you learned one another's bodies.  Once he was comfortable, a playful streak emerged.  What started out as a tender caress turned into full-out tickling, making you laugh until you were crying.  Begging for mercy, Bucky's mood again shifted.  His hands became urgent as he sought to learn every curve and dip of your body.  His mouth was just as busy, kissing, licking, and biting various parts of your body until he learned every sensitive spot you had.  Once he found such a spot, he teased and tormented you until you were almost on the brink.  

Bucky was relentless, never letting you have an opportunity do anything but revel in the sensations his hands and mouth elicited.  As enjoyable as the experience was, you wanted to explore as well.  Taking advantage of an opportunity, you managed to flip the both of you over so he was under you.  

Taking his wrists in your hands, you pulled his arms above his head.  Your eyes met his as you raised your eyebrows and he got the hint.  He laced his fingers together and cradled his head in his hands, winking at you to let you know you were now in control.

You took your time teasing and tormenting him, just as he had with you.  The sounds he made when you found a sensitive spot was encouragement enough to keep going.  Bucky could finally take no more, stopping you with a husky "Doll."  Your eyes met his, a devious twinkle in yours as you tried to continue your exploration.

Bucky was having none of it though, his hands grasping your arms as he flipped you back over.  His lips found yours again as he struggled to stay in control.  The mood suddenly shifted again as Bucky's hands gently caressed your face.

"You completely undo me, Doll," he whispered as the two of you finally came together.  Bucky set a languid, leisurely pace bringing you to the edge and over as he slowly loved you.  He followed you a few moments later, burying his head in the crook of your neck as he struggled to catch his breath.  

Untangling your limbs and rearranging himself, Bucky pulled you into the crook of his arm as he lay on his back once more.  Leaning over, he kissed your forehead, his hand giving your arm a squeeze.  It didn't take long before the two of you fell asleep, comfortably wrapped in one another's arms.

 

You awoke disoriented, not remembering where you were for a moment.  Stretching, you felt a hard warm body beside you and the memories of the morning came rushing back.  You twisted your head to look at Bucky and met a pair of blue-grey eyes smiling down at you.

"Have I mentioned how glad I am that you came over?" he asked you.

"You haven't.  But actions speak louder than words," you answered.  "I'm glad I came over, too."

"Are you hungry?" he questioned as he moved to sit up on the side of the bed.

"I'm starving," you admitted as you grabbed the shirt he was starting to pull over his head.  Slipping into it yourself, you started toward the kitchen leaving Bucky speechless behind you.

He joined you a few moments later, wearing nothing but a pair of old blue jeans, the top button left undone.  He made his way to the fridge, pulling out ingredients to make sandwiches.  He pointed you toward a cabinet to grab some glasses as he began putting the sandwiches together.

You were sitting on a bar stool, watching him carefully place each layer of the sandwich when he suddenly stopped and met your gaze.  "I know it's probably too early for this, but I can't hold it back any longer.  I'm in love with you, (Y/N)."

Your eyes grew large as a smile spread across your face.  You leaned over the counter, your hand grasping the back of his neck as you pulled him toward you for a kiss.  You leaned back just enough to meet his eyes.  "I'm glad, because I happen to be in love with you as well."

 

Breaking up with Steve was easier than you had thought it was going to be.  You waited a few days, trying to figure out the best way to break it to him.  Turned out, you needn't have worried too much about it.  Steve ended up calling you.  He had assured you that you were wonderful and he had had a lovely time with you the past few weeks.  He just didn't think the two of you had enough in common.  You were quick to agree with him as you wished him well.

 

6 Months Later

You and Bucky were walking arm-in-arm down the street one evening when you passed another couple walking the opposite way.  You were engrossed in what Bucky was saying, so you didn't notice them at first.  It was the sound of a familiar voice that drew your attention.  "Sergeant Barnes?"

You and Bucky turned toward the couple and you were surprised to see Steve with a gorgeous blonde on his arm.  Bucky's face broke out in a huge grin as he extending his hand toward Steve.  "Captain Rogers.  I haven't seen you in years.  How are you?"

As Steve shook Bucky's hand, he turned toward you for the first time, shock registering on his face.  "Hello, Steve."

"You two know one another?" Bucky asked.

"(Y/N) and I dated for a bit," he answered.  "I glad to see you're doing well.  I had hoped you would have moved on to bigger and better things. . ."

"Hey!" Bucky exclaimed.  "I'm quite a catch, Rogers!"

Steve playfully slapped Bucky on the back as he laughed.  "That you are, Barnes.  I will say that you've hit the jackpot with this one.  Oh!  Where are my manners?  Let me introduce you to my fiancée, Sharon Carter."

You and Bucky took turns shaking Sharon's hand.  You subtly tipped hers over a little to get a peek at the ring gracing the third finger of her left hand.  "Congratulations.  I'm so happy for the both of you!"

After chatting for a few more minutes, you and Bucky turned to continue on your way.  Bucky wrapped his arm around you, pulling you closer to him.  "So, you dated the famous Steve Rogers.  Why'd the two of you break up?"

"Well," you began.  "I met this guy in a coffee shop and he kinda stole my heart."


	3. Steve's Ending

Your fingers played with the keychain in your hand as you waited nervously for the cab to make its way uptown.  You had made up your mind and you were sure you were making the right choice.  

The taxi pulled up to the curb and you paid the fare, putting of the next moment for as long as you could.  This was not going to be easy, but it had to be done.  You walked toward the door as one of the other tenants was walking out.  Catching the door, you decided to let yourself in.  You weren't sure you would be able to press the buzzer.

Walking up the stairs to his apartment, you went over the speech you had prepared again and again.  You just hoped he didn't take it too hard.  Knocking on the door, you waited for Bucky to answer.  After a few moments, you heard the locks turning.

The door opened, but it wasn't Bucky standing on the other side.  A knockout with pouty lips and fiery red hair met your confused gaze.  "I'm sorry, I must have the wrong apartment."

"Nat, who's at the door?" you heard Bucky ask from somewhere in the apartment.

"Apparently I do have the right apartment," you stated.

"It's for you, Bucky," the redhead announced before walking away, leaving you standing in the hallway.

Bucky began walking toward the door, but stopped short when he saw you standing on the other side.  "(Y/N), I can explain."

You gave him a genuine smile as you told him, "Don't worry about it.  I was actually coming here to break things off.  You just made this so much easier."

"You're not mad?" he asked disbelievingly.

"I'm kinda seeing someone else, too," you admitted.  "I just realized that I'm in love with him."

"I know what you mean," he replied.  "Nat and I dated years ago, but she had to move, so we ended things.  We just ran into each other a few nights ago.  I guess we never really fell out of love, so here we are.  I was going to call, but. . ."

"I'm not mad, really," you assured him.  "I'm happy that you have someone.  I don't feel as guilty now.  I hope you two are happy together."

You leaned over to kiss him on the cheek as you turned to walk back down the stairs.  The weight on your shoulders lifted, and you felt like you were walking on air.  You made your way back to the street, hailing a cab at the curb.  You gave the cabbie Steve's address as you shot him a quick text asking if you could drop by.  He replied almost immediately, excited that you were coming over.

The taxi pulled up in front of Steve's building as his doorman rushed forward to open your door.  You thanked the man as you exited the cab, handing the driver a few bills to cover the fare.  The doorman informed you that Mr. Rogers' private elevator was waiting for you.  You wiped your hands on your pants, suddenly nervous about what you were about to do.

The doors opened into Steve's living room, the man himself waiting on the other side.  "I'm so happy you texted, (Y/N).  I was hoping I would get a chance to see you today."

Steve took your hand as he led you to one of the overstuffed couches in the center of the room.  Steve sat on the couch and pulled you onto his lap, his lips meeting yours as you wrapped your arms around his neck.

"I don't want to make assumptions," Steve began.

"You're not," you assured him as you turned to straddle his lap, bringing his lips back to yours.

Steve's hands cradled your face for a moment before traveling down your body, coming to rest on your hips.  His fingers flexed, gripping them tightly as he pulled you closer to him.  You adjusted your position on his lap, causing a low moan to escape from his lips.  Steve twisted the two of you so that you were now under him, his hips settled perfectly between your thighs, his lips never leaving yours.

You wrapped your legs around his waist as the two of you continued kissing and exploring what skin you could reach with your clothes on.  Steve's hands made their way to the hem of your shirt, sliding under to graze his thumbs along the underside of your bra.  You arched your back, begging for more.

Instead of getting more, Steve suddenly sat up, leaving you laying breathlessly on the couch.  He got up off of the couch and bent over to slip his arms under you.  Lifting you effortlessly, he carried you to his bedroom.  

You had thought he would lay you on the bed, so you were surprised when he lowered you to stand at the foot of the bed.  He cradled your face in his hands and he tenderly kissed you.  Breaking away, he pulled his shirt over his head, revealing one of the most beautifully sculpted chests you had ever seen.  You couldn't stop yourself from reaching out and running your hands over his pecs, your nails raking down his six-pack abs.

Steve grabbed the hem of your shirt, pulling it over your head before tossing it over his shoulder.  He ran his hands over your shoulders and down your arms.  Grasping your hands, he brought them up to his neck as his fingers trailed back down the sensitive underside of your arms.  He reached around and unhooked the clasp of your bra as you lowered your arms.  He slid the straps down your arms before bringing them back to circle his neck once more.  His hands continued moving down your body until he reached your waist.  

Bringing his lips to yours, he began to unfasten your jeans, sliding them and your panties down your legs as he dropped to his knees.  He placed a hot, open-mouthed kiss on your abdomen as he continued to slip the garments off of your legs.  Rising to his feet again, he began to move the two of you until the backs of your knees hit the edge of the bed.  You sat and began sliding back across the sleek bedding, coming to rest in the middle of the bed.  He quickly removed the rest of his clothes as he joined you.

Steve spent what seemed like hours mapping every inch of your body with his hands and mouth.  He used your moans and gasps of pleasure to guide his exploration.  Finally satisfied that he had discovered all of your hidden secrets, he settled himself between your thighs.  You wrapped your legs around him as he set the rhythm.  

He was slow and patient, making sure that you were experiencing all of the pleasure he was able to give you.  Feeling you tighten around him, his pace increased until you were falling over the edge, his name on your lips.  His release was not far behind.  Framing your face in his hands, he gently kissed you before sliding to his back, pulling you close to him.  You slowly grazed your fingers over the hard planes of his torso as the two of you basked in the afterglow.  

 

You awoke a few hours later to the sensation of someone brushing their fingers over your cheek.  You opened your eyes at met Steve's brilliantly blue ones smiling down at you.  You reached up to grab his hand, bringing his fingers to your lips.

"So?" Steve questioned after a while.  "Was there something in particular that you wanted to talk about?"

You buried your face in the crook of his neck as you laughed.  "No, I think we just about covered it all."

"Good," he responded.  "I don't think I can put more than two sentences together at the moment."

"Agreed," you replied.  "We will have to leave this bed at some point, though."

"Shhh," he whispered.  "Let's not think about that right now."

"But I'm hungry," you complained.  

"I guess it would rude of me not to feed you," Steve teased with a chuckle.  

He rose from the bed, walking naked to the closet.  You propped yourself up on your elbow to enjoy the view.  He opened the door and grabbed one of his dress shirts off of a hanger.  He turned back to you as he tossed the shirt your way.  "I can't think of anything sexier than a woman wearing nothing but a man's dress shirt."

"Is this something you make all your women do?" you asked with a glare.

"Nope," he replied as he bent over to grab his pants.  "You're the only one with the legs to pull off that look."

 

Steve ordered takeout from the Chinese place down the street.  The two of you ate straight out of the containers as you sat in the floor by the wall of windows overlooking New York's impressive skyline.  

You leaned over to wipe a smear of sweet and sour sauce off of Steve's chin, bringing your finger back to your lips.  As you licked the sauce off of your finger, Steve's eyes went dark with desire.

"I love you," he announced.

His declaration had you freezing in shock.  "You what?"

"I love you, (Y/N)," he repeated.  "I'm not one to play games.  I believe in being upfront and honest, but I understand if you're not on the same page, yet.  I'm willing to wait until you are."

"Wow," you began.  "This is not where I thought this evening was going to go, but okay.  I need to tell you something before we go any further."

"You're married?" he teasingly asked.

"No," you chuckled.  "But I was kinda seeing someone else these past few weeks."

"You were?" he questioned.  "But you're not seeing him anymore?"

"I realized that I was in love with you," you explained.  "So, I broke things off with him.  You're the one I want to be with."

"How'd he take it?" he asked.  

"Well, seeing as his old girlfriend answered the door, I thought he took it pretty well," you replied.  "Anyway, it doesn't matter.  It wasn't serious, but this is.  You and me, that's what matters now."

"I couldn't agree more," he stated before leaning over and kissing you.  The takeout lay forgotten on the floor as the two of you satisfied a different type of hunger.


End file.
